


【路人男性×支仓未起隆】圣妓

by fuxiaoyu1030



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxiaoyu1030/pseuds/fuxiaoyu1030





	【路人男性×支仓未起隆】圣妓

01

近来，本城男人们都在心照不宣疯传一件好事。

“你去了吗？”“去了。”“还成吗？”“很漂亮的一个孩子，听话着呢。”言尽于此就足够了，剩下更多的下流讯息包含在挤眉弄眼的笑容里。真是美妙，体面不体面的男人都描述不出这种丝绒般的体验——当那个像漂亮小母豹一样的婊子用雀跃的眼神看向他们：“你需要吗？我可以帮助你！”

帮助，拥有西方人面孔的男孩，管用手、用身体为雄性躯体纾解欲望叫作帮助。乐于助人是种良好品质，小婊子也意外地拥有了一种高尚。按照规矩，小婊子事后会向男人讨要一点钱，别担心，那绝对不多，不过是堪堪够吃一次关东煮，或是去一次电玩城。当然也有恬不知耻的男人曾经想过赖账，之后他被两个不良高中生堵在了深巷尽头，还没反应过来怎么回事，救护车就乌拉乌拉响起了。

一杯关东煮的价钱，就可以握住男孩儿细长雪白的手，扣在自己正无处可去的下身，这岂止是划算？这简直是天降的好运。于是男人们开始得寸进尺了，他们一句演技蹩脚的“我需要的，我需要你”，男孩儿迅速照自己的思路理解他们的命运，“地球人真可怜”、“可怜的地球人真奇怪……不过，好吧”，男孩儿抿着唇。随后，他脱下自己制式高中校服，动作利落胜似破一个新橙，四溢的汁水又酸又甜。

当男人们尚还在惊叹，惊叹他这不具本地特质的热辣直接时，男孩儿就已经爬上了床，猫一样地冲男人躬起柔韧的脊背：“那么，请您开始吧。”

以此类援助的口吻邀请一场性交——或许这个男孩并不理解这一行为，很多细小线索可以佐证，但是这不重要，至少对男人们来讲不太重要。援助的口吻、悲悯的眼神、热情、纯情，加之本城少见的异国美丽，这就足够了。足够男人们的阴茎升得比国旗还高，那些盼着每月交公粮的可怜妻子，做梦也想不到，她们套西包裹下的丈夫，也会有这种半人半兽的疯狂。

“恩西……恩西……”

男人们呢喃他的名字，而后这个名字也渐渐在男人们加快的动作与呼吸里含混了。他模糊了，他好像变成只是一个代名词，代表着那种宽肩细腰、高挑亮眼的美，常出现在舶来的画册与影像里——本城乃至本国好几代男人自慰时那个不甚明晰的对象。

现在，那个对象有了具象，他们骑在自己少年时鸡巴肿胀的梦上，大汗淋漓、床芯里弹簧为他们不成曲调地伴奏……这太好了，何况恩西是全然配合他们的下流，配合到近乎有点傻瓜。他可以披散着自己的浅色长发，毫不迟疑地吞下男人腿间二两肉块，只要男人渴求地说一句“恩西……我很需要”。精液斑斑点点地溅满他白得近乎透亮的脸，他仰起头来，好像舔掉唇边化冻的冰淇淋。

“这个不好吃。”恩西认真地看着男人：“不如承太郎先生的水母好吃。”

男人们倒吸一口气，他们来不及细想什么“承太郎的水母”，那张被颜射过的脸就已经放大在眼前。恩西好像要与他们聊天，他什么都聊，哇啦哇啦，语气里充满小孩般对世界的好奇。但他的身体却是成熟的，成熟并非来自他自称的“我216岁了”此类鬼话，成熟来自于他被无数男人的精液灌溉出来的那种气味。换句话说，恩西被他口里的“地球人”操得透透的，吃进去的甜品都往屁股上长肉，体型愈发趋近一把大提琴了，一骑上去就会发出美妙声响。

是的，恩西也在这种行为里找到了快乐。往往在男人上门之前，他就已经掰开自己两半屁股玩了，过多的清液顺着手腕淌到肘部，又在床上积出几个小洼。“请进来吧，门没有关”，他把自己玩到全身上下一层濛濛的水蒸气，男人们揭开锅盖就可以直接开吃。

操他的时候，恩西循着本能咿咿呀呀地叫，不夸张却足够煽情，脆弱的叫声煽动男人上下两副思考工具，他们好像把鸡巴浸入了温泉里，而后又把全身泡了进去。床板永远在边滚边叫，恩西肠道里的触感又远胜于温泉，那是富有弹性的，甚至具有一种挑战性——说不准一夹就要夹得男人下腹紧绷、没出息地立即出货，换来恩西一张懵然又委屈的脸。

性爱会因为男人的衰竭而戛然停止，恩西好像被夺下爱物的小孩，更多的男人——不，直接说是阴茎就好了，更多的阴茎才能教他失神地快乐起来。“真快乐呀。”他的脸被干得红扑扑的：“地球人真好啊，和我玩……还给我冰淇淋吃。”

 

这一天，有一位穿灰色丝绸夹克的老人找上了门来。

靠下体寻欢作乐，对这个年纪的人来讲，实在配得上一句“老东西真不要脸”了。要是再知道他胸前口袋佩带的是治他心脏的药，那些话就更刻薄了“好言难劝该死的鬼，一把年纪还想着这种事呢，啧啧”。便是深巷里专职做这一行的女人，她们也不乐意接待这样的老人——蔫吧的阴茎，挥之不去的老年臭味。啊哟，妓女也是有职业尊严的呀！

这种时候，恩西就更显出他的好来。

恩西从不拒绝什么人，他就是个傻瓜，口称自己是外星人，却以地球的宗教精神怜悯地普度了地球男人。全社会遗忘的老人也会上门骗一个傻瓜，如食物链总是向下寻找欺负对象。老人说不清楚他为什么要来，难道他还指望自己的阴茎重新硬起来，骑在一具流畅得一笔画出的肉体上颠，雄风振发——就好像，有个年代如注射般回到了身体里。

“您请进来吧~”

推开门一瞬，恩西的脸在香槟样的灯光里荡漾了一下，老人下意识去摸胸口的药瓶，但又垂下了手。恩西看他站在门边好久不动，就小跑过来牵他的手，老人成了一位需要他人引路的小孩。惊人的柔腻在掌心一擦一擦，糙树皮也哆嗦着活过来。老人受不住这痒地握了握拳，恩西便回头很奇怪地看他一眼：“您好吗？”

“我很好。”

您好、我好。作为一场性事的开场，这似乎太简薄了。在一类舶来的特殊影片里，要骗那些未谙世事的少年少女吞下阴茎，总要带他们先做点什么——铺张的带去开飞机、至不济的也该买个起司披萨吧？可惜老人连买个披萨都算不清价钱了。

开飞机吗？老人觑着恩西后颈隐隐露出的泛粉肌肤，那简直是一个小小入口，跟着摸进去，就会摸到在夏日里水沫淋漓的身体。屋外似乎是黄叶在打旋，老人遂想起来，从前他也是开过飞机的。现代化的机械在云海里翻翻滚滚，他在云端雄心壮阔，下决心拥有云朵底下一切先进性的美。

“房间突然好臭啊。”恩西一句话，把老人从皑皑沉思中拉了出来。

“是吗？”

老人努力翕张了几下鼻翼，最终张开嘴摇了摇头——他是闻不见自己身上的臭味的，大堆腐烂落叶日久沤在水沟的气味，孤苦、灰心的暮年气味。恩西睁大了眼睛，这与以往不同的进展，给他地球人的科研增添了新材料。恩西是不懂的，老人则是无法察觉，他们在这种浑浊之中沉默了一二秒。

然后恩西开始自顾自地脱衣服，老人则坐在床沿，听取报告那样左手叉着右手——报告的会场上，静默众人脑瓜里都在高速转着什么念头，头顶电扇“嗡嗡”作响。真正的夏天不在逼仄闷热的室内，恰恰在骄阳底下，专属那种敢于无防护拥抱骄阳的年纪。

老人眼里见到一团白渐渐向他拥覆过来，跳动着过来了，他赶紧摸摸自己胸口的药瓶。随后他颤抖了起来，他意识到那团白是恩西，荔枝一样白得发腻的赤条条，而灰色的是自己，丝绸夹克底下藏着木乃伊的核儿。他似害羞般向后缩，不断胡乱喃喃着什么“不、不”……是他上门来占美色的便宜，现在他倒逃了起来，他有些后知后觉的自惭形秽。

“我们开始吗？”恩西偏过头，试探着看看这位特别的来访者：“我帮助您，我经常帮助地球人的，每天每天。”

每天每天。老人尚还来不及咂摸出“地球人”的古怪，那只骨节明晰的手便已拉下了他的夹克拉链，“唰啦”一声，老人突然不抖了，他像中风般僵在床头。恩西的手和拉链一起滑下来，滑到他的双腿之间。那只手有自己的记忆，懂得怎样圈住一个器官细细抚摸，那个器官就会激动得和男人的气喘吁吁渐趋于同频。

“恩西……恩西”，当那些男人大吼大叫着掰开他的腿，骑上他，就像骑上一匹欧洲母马去驰骋，全身的血只往下身相连一处有劲地冲涌，恩西也会无上的快乐。母马沿路洒下自己发腥的体液，让所有在后头的孤独雄性只知道不要命地向前。向前追。那时候恩西不在意他们叫他什么，宝贝、甜心、心啊肝啊肉啊、乃至其他遍及五大洲的名字。地球人很可怜的，恩西决定包容他们。尚未学会“包容”这个词之前，他就学会了这么做。

老人低头看着恩西在自己腿间摆弄的手，薄薄一层皮肤下，那跳动的青蓝血管似乎也成了一种侵略。恩西美得太明亮了。老人这才知道，年轻夏日的光线对他而言，已经过分强烈刺眼。他看不清，大脑跟着记不清在光线那一头有什么了。

“你、你叫什么……”老人看着恩西，充满杂质的一双眼马上被刺得要落下泪来。

“未起隆，支仓未起隆。”

鬼使神差，他说了自己另外一个名字，是为了照顾地球人而起的地球名字。

“未起隆……未起隆……”老人迟钝地追问：“你是日本人吗？”

“不，我不是。”未起隆说，他想说自己是外星人，来自麦哲伦星球，职业是驾驶太空船，今年已经216岁啦，心愿是217岁生日的时候可以收到一个顶着奶油喷泉的小蛋糕，因为自己变不出来。他和所有男人都这么说，他迫切地希望有个人可以满足他的心愿。

老人“咯噔咯噔”地转了下脖颈，就像这个年代的机器人，所有动作慢得都好像放大了榫卯间的接触。他显然只接收到恩西——或者说未起隆“不是”日本人的那个讯息。他努力又费力地瞪大了眼睛，夏日白天的光亮，那好像给他搭起了一座桥。桥那头一定是有什么的。未起隆好像从油画里走了下来，这种美丽不属于日本，优美的发色、肤色、瞳色都被油画滚子推开、大面积扩散，扩散到老人干涸的眼水里。

“咔哒”一声，老人胸口的药瓶掉在地上，未起隆为他脱掉木乃伊的外壳，发油发腻的内衣。枯哑的身体。老人已经来不及吃药了，他宿命里的美丽骑在他的身上，过分迟到的好事比讣告还要残忍一万倍，他被美丽折磨得低低哀鸣起来。此外，老人盯着未起隆，目不转睛盯着对方饱满的、仿佛为奶油填充得鼓起来的身体。他绝不旁视，美丽早早就完全占据上风，未起隆和流动的灯光一齐将老人笼罩在身下，只要他不偏头、不去自寻烦恼地找角度，非要直视自己那具丑陋的躯体！丑得就像一条穿了五十年的祖传内裤，真可怕。

不管老人有多么老，在世人眼里同今夜的事情有多么遥远、多么不配。未起隆也决定像对待其他男人一样对待他——除了那股气味把未起隆熏得头晕眼花，几欲作呕。未起隆无差别地帮助这些地球人，帮助老人紧紧抿出下颌三条沟壑的脸彻底放松。未起隆想，只要他让那个器官红红地肿胀起来，让汗水和性爱填满男人们眉间的凹陷，那些男人就会抱住他胡言乱语：“恩西……恩西，我快乐得像要死去。”

死去？为什么极乐的时候就要死去呢？对于寿命漫长的外星人来讲，死是件何其遥远的事情，远过两颗星球之间的光年，能够在自己的身体上品尝到“死”，那么……未起隆推理到这个地步，就已经单方面宣布释然了。

未起隆深深埋下脑袋，他要用自己的亲吻唤醒这个器官，除了傻瓜未起隆，没有人会将一个……仿佛浸透了水的干茄子天妇罗放进嘴巴。令人毛骨悚然的快感，粉红舌尖微微撩过去，那带着一丝水汽的软嫩，老人立即觉得有什么东西在窸窸窣窣往他身体里爬，在他身体里寄居着活。老人一双眼睛瞪得越来越大，被病痛、衰老折磨得只剩下一张人皮的瘦脸，近乎盛放不下这种惊恐。

惊恐，是的，是惊恐，他怎么这么胆大包天！竟敢溜进那一年的美军驻地呢？

他勉强躲在植物里，在夏日午后的阳光底下，他昏昏沉沉，放弃思考让他也成了一棵树。他贪看那些美国大兵的背影，看他们在军装下塞得鼓鼓囊囊的身体，每个英俊的美国大兵都往笔挺的军装里长自己的身架。他分不清那些刀劈斧削的欧美面孔中有何分别，他在强势进驻本地的俊美里迷失了。

太阳逐渐移到他们的头顶上，他与那种侵略的美同在一片白亮底下，水乳交融、难舍难分，他被那种现代化的文明全然蛊惑。远处飘来发涩的汗水味充斥在他的肺腑里，他一口一口、心惊胆战地吸，整个人虚化得像个不成器的瘾君子。

他知道他一生不会再有那天的机会、那天的勇气了，阳光晒得那些美国大兵的军装全然贴在他们的身体上，板硬的军装也像缎子一样伏顺，力量本身毋庸置疑就是一种美。而他在大太阳底下消融了，腿间淋淋漓漓流下了液化的他。旁边的树也在拼命流汗，什么将将晒化的虫儿垂死嘶鸣，雄性的汗水味随着热浪朝他扑过来，笼罩着他以后的几十年。

现在，老人逐渐忘记的、总被他将各异脸孔与一色一样猿臂蜂腰的身材错误配对的美国大兵们都回来了，他突然竭力挣起来，用他几十年前都不曾有过的勇气，向未起隆扑了过去。那是他一生都想要侵占的美，或许，他的人生都被那一天的窥探给蚕食了，决定了他逐渐成为一个牛心孤拐的老不要脸。

他拿着吊他命的药瓶找那个能救他命的人。这天晚上，他无疑找到了，他如攀登连绵山脉那样，奋力地骑上未起隆的身体。几十年啊，他终于又回去了。他已经不会开飞机、扛不动枪炮，但是一个傻瓜天真的未起隆让他回去了，快过那些什么……时光机器？他被夏日的大太阳晒得软绵绵的，唯独双腿之间与心脏是有力的。

未起隆无疑被老人突然迸发出的力量吓了一大跳，他赶紧往老人腿间看了一眼，那个器官藏在皮肤老化斑点的阴影里，很遗憾，它并没有跟随老人的思绪一块儿醒过来。那个东西，比心跳更热切、比言语更直接的东西，正像丝瓜络一样垂在腿间，稍一移动就晃晃悠悠地打秋千。

老人跟随未起隆迷惘目光看过去，他不再觉得被未起隆浅淡的眸子直视，会是件顶顶羞耻的事情了。他骑在未起隆身上，空空如也地颠。他甚至去咬未起隆，舔舐未起隆从下巴一线滚下来的圆圆汗珠，“啪嗒啪嗒”，老人发出了狗一样的声响。

未起隆仰面看着这个奇怪的男人，真奇怪呀，这是这些来访者中最古怪的一个。可是当老人面上泛出迷梦一样的雾时，未起隆又觉得老人只是那许许多多来访者之一。在地球、在杜王町，他逐渐理解了所谓“梦”是一种什么东西，仗助梦着一双时髦的球鞋，亿泰梦着他从不缺位的家庭，那么未起隆的梦是怎么样的呢？

“啪嗒”一声，有什么凉凉的液体重重地打下来，打到未起隆空茫睁大的眼睛里，未起隆香槟色的世界碎了又重组，这个夜晚的古怪老人仍旧骑在他的身体上，无论对方睁眼闭眼，那种发痴发狂的眼神始终如影随形、热浪翻涌地黏在未起隆的身体上，看得他浑身大汗，仿佛身处在一个地球上难以忍受的蒸笼夏天。

真是难以忍受。但是仗助和亿泰都说：“真的，好想过夏天啊。”当鸡巴尚可以随随便便地发情时，男孩儿与少年都梦想着永远过夏天，夏天最好永远不走，鸡巴就可以永远勃起。他们都靠夏天来忘我地自慰，拨开夏天闪亮的白光，那头就有令他们兴奋起来的一切。

一切。

那个老人仍旧骑在未起隆的身体上，未起隆的双腿之间黏湿漉漉的。很残酷地讲，未起隆并不确定，这个老人是否真的进入了他。但是，这槁瘦到不可思议的男人，却算近来骑在他身上驰骋赶路最久的一位了。

什么样的梦值得做上这么久呢？

未起隆费力地支棱一下眼皮，从老人心口位置掉出来的药片散落一地。未起隆陷入他地球化的梦境里，秋天的夏夜里，什么都不再紧要了。

02

关于许多男人来访这件事，未起隆对着仗助和亿泰，自叙是做一项关于地球人的研究。仗助闻言狗兮兮地笑了：“研究有钱吗？能换钱喝汽水吗？听着，未起隆，别把你的手变成汽水瓶！”

“就是！太特么鬼畜了好吗！”亿泰附议。

“能的。”未起隆点点头，从口袋掏出那些皱巴巴的钞票：“我请仗助和亿泰去小卖部。”

“发财了啊未起隆！”高中男生得逞地一击掌，他们大摇大摆地逛进小卖部，先一步替未起隆将这些钞票分配出去了。汽水、关东煮、冰淇淋，最好还来个St·Gentleman的猪排三明治。

“叮当”一声，汽水瓶盖掉在地上，仗助和亿泰狐疑地对视一眼，异口同声地拷问起了未起隆：“未起隆！你锁骨上那块痕迹是什么？”

锁骨上？像咬痕又不像咬痕——老人再想把未起隆生吞下肚、整个儿霸占，那副七零八落的牙口也基本丧失咬合力了。

“哦，那个啊。”未起隆垂眼扫了一下：“昨天晚上被人咬的。”

云淡风轻一句话，让仗助和亿泰下巴都垮得脱臼了。要从未起隆的嘴里掏出点真相来其实很难，要等到半个小时后，仗助和亿泰才终于爆了句粗口，“fuck”。

“未起隆，回旅馆找那不要脸的老东西算账去。”

疯狂钻石温柔地摸了摸未起隆的锁骨，似乎是要替那老东西抚平地球给他的创伤。旅馆底下围了一圈人，老板娘着急忙慌向路人借行动电话，却迟疑不知道该先打给医院还是警局。

“怎么回事？怎么回事？”亿泰一下挤进了人群。

被抓住的人眼神十足涣散，张大嘴巴茫然地看看旅馆楼上，以问句回答亿泰的问句：“啊？是死人了吗？”

不知道是医院还是警局先派车来了，警报声拖着彗星的长长尾巴由远及近，“咿唔~咿唔~咿唔~”

支仓未起隆突然“啊”地大叫了一声，立马痛苦地捂起耳朵逃得远远的。

 

晚餐时间，亲爱的杜王町人民将会收看到一条新闻：空巢老人死于旅馆疑因心脏病突发。

“这新闻真无聊。”丈夫打了个哈欠，盘算着饭后溜达出去找到恩西，今夜就不会那么无聊了。

“再来点汤？”胖胖的妻子问。

“随便。”


End file.
